The Jealousy Collection
by klisses
Summary: There is nothing more delicious than a jealous and possessive Blaine Anderson. So, here's a series of ficlets, all featuring Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, and how Blaine jus can't take it when other people try to take what's so obviously his. Warnings: Blaine being deliciously possessive of Kurt and overly, wonderfully jealous.


**Hello there :3**

**While I'm working on a big story, I decided to give myself a little treat and write some jealous!Blaine ficlets over here. I hope you all enjoy them. :)**

**If any of you have some jealous!Blaine or possessive!Blaine fantasies (I worship both), let me know and I'll gladly write them out for you. Prompts are amazing! **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Glee. Sadly.**

* * *

Just You, Only Me

It's not just some days, no, but it's every day. It's every day that Kurt Hummel gets to explore all the different, wonderful sides of Blaine Anderson. There's the first one, the most obvious of the group, and one that Kurt will adore until his very last breath: Dapper Blaine. Dapper Blaine is the Blaine that wears his blazer loudly and proudly, and the Blaine that grants everyone with politeness, generosity, and charm. Another one is Cotton Candy Blaine, and this Blaine is the one that tells Kurt that every inch of him is beautiful, and presses soft, tender, warm kisses to Kurt's cheeks and nose and eyelids and forehead and jaw and neck and lips, and will cuddle for hours. Then there's Sex-God Blaine, the kind of Blaine that apparently _needs_ Kurt, needs him now, needs him always, the kind of Blaine that would mash Kurt up against a wall and keep him there forever.

Goofy Blaine, Drunk Blaine, Grumpy Blaine, Nerdy Blaine, Excited Blaine, there's so many Kurt's already met and so many he's still waiting to introduce himself to, and Kurt loves every, single one down to bits and pieces.

A side of Blaine, that he hasn't seen, however, is Jealous Blaine.

They're currently at the Lima Bean, Kurt's foot twining with Blaine's ankle under the table while Blaine has such a fierce grip on his coffee cup that Kurt is scared that it might crumble into pieces. Blaine's muttering words, inaudible words, that are more like growls, really, animalistic growls, under his breath and his beautiful, hazel eyes are locked on this guy in a gaze that could burn someone's flesh in flames of ice.

"Blaine, sweetie." Kurt tries, unsuccessfully as expected because Blaine's gaze doesn't flicker back to him, not even for a second, and that poor coffee cup, god.

"Blaine."

Nothing. No response whatsoever, only Blaine's eyes growing darker, but not the kind of dark that Kurt loves; it's a seething dark, a dark that says _I am going to rip your head off. _

"Blaine!"

"Honey."

"_Blaine_."

"God, Blaine, look at me."

Finally, he does. His eyes don't change, that coffee cup isn't suffering any less, and that guy over there is still wearing some smug, ugly smirk.

"What'd that guy ever do to you?"

Blaine lowers his voice, leaning close across the table, and muttering, his voice strained and choked and angry – and really, really hot, actually, "He's _looking_ at you."

"Okay. And you…don't like that?" Kurt asks, because he might as well have some fun and jesus, Blaine is – he just looks. Perfect. Like this. So perfect.

"I hate it. I hate it when people look at you, because you're – you're _mine_ Kurt, and no one – no one should be _allowed_ to look at you. Only me." Blaine wraps his warm, calloused hand around Kurt's, the usually sweet and tender gesture this time possessive and greedy.

Kurt feels this scorching heat there, right in his fingertips, and it burned him and felt wonderful and he absolutely loved it.

"It's like…" Blaine continues, his glare growing impossible cooler on that guy who was apparently _looking_ at Kurt, "Who gives him the _right_? To look at _my_ boyfriend? God, Kurt – it's terrible. He'll never have you. He'll never touch you. _Never_, Kurt."

Kurt almost moans, he can just faintly, very, very faintly, taste the beginnings of blood from biting his lip so forcefully to keep from making some type of mewling sound. He has never seen Blaine get jealous, and he didn't really peg him for being the type, either, but now that he has gotten a peek of it, a tiny glance of it, he wants him to be like this forever.

The guy winks at him then, and Kurt could care less, he wants absolutely nothing to do with the boy. But when he does that, when he winks at Kurt, god, Blaine starts to shake, his whole body just – trembling. With what of exactly, Kurt's not sure. It could be anger or possessiveness or jealousy or a combination of all three and the thought alone makes Kurt dizzy with want and – he's blushing. Why does he always have to blush?

"You're blushing." Blaine growls, his eyebrows knitting together. "You like him, Kurt. Don't you? You like –"

"No!" Kurt interrupts, squeezing Blaine's hand and interlacing their fingers together effortlessly and perfectly, just like always. "That's – Blaine, that's not why I'm blushing."

Blaine looks down at the table, a hot fire crackling in his hazel eyes. "Why, then?" He grumbles, not letting go of Kurt's hand, but instead stroking up and down Kurt's wrist with his finger.

Kurt reaches a hesitant hand across the table and brushes it across Blaine's jawline, stopping at his chin and gently tilting it upwards so that Blaine, beautiful, god, he's so _beautiful_ Blaine, will look at him.

"Because you're – you don't want me with anyone else. Just you." Kurt says simply.

"Of _course_, I want you just with me." Blaine scoffs. "We were _made_ for each other, Kurt. And I hate it – I hate it when other people want you. I can't stand it, Kurt. Because you need to be with me. Forever. I can't – I love you, Kurt. More than I thought I could ever love anyone. I just –"

Kurt's lips are on Blaine's before he can finish, which never happens, not in public, not anywhere but where it's just Kurt and Blaine and nobody else. But Kurt doesn't care, not now.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Kurt breathes, gripping the table so hard it's painful to avoid straddling Blaine right there and then.

"Yeah." Blaine nods, his eyes hazy with lust and love and need, not leaving Kurt's lips for a second. "I do."

* * *

**Well, there it is. Reviews would be fabulous, whether it's a prompt or your thoughts. Thank you so much! :***

**More soon to come**…


End file.
